The invention relates to 1,2,3-thiadiazole-5-carboxylic acid amide derivatives, a process for making the same and agents containing the same and having a herbicidal, growth regulating and defoliating as well as fungicidal activity.
In the area of plant production the weed control must meet three essential functions: it must safeguard the yields, assure the ultimate usefulness of the harvested products, and improve the working and production conditions. Modern weed control in many cases is the prerequisite for the complete mechanization of an organizational line or at least enables the possibility for the introduction of new techniques. Changes produced thereby have a strong effect on agricultural and horticultural operations. There is therefore heavy demand for both general as well as specific technical advances in the area of herbicides. This is particularly so because the heretofore known agents of this type do not fully comply with the requirements.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide for an agent which permits an improvement of the technique of weed control.